


liminal

by ffelweed



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, both characters actually here are OCs, i wanted to write about my WOL’s ancient ancestor because this patch made me SOFT, please don’t read if you haven’t finished the MSQ for 5.3!, there is some wolemet in the background of this but unfortunately we do not see the boy, this is basically just a slice of life sorta thing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffelweed/pseuds/ffelweed
Summary: He hadn’t intended to stay away from Amaurot for so long, and finally walking among familiar streets again sets a quiet in his soul. It really had been too long— near on four months, this time, and he knows that he’ll have to leave again far sooner than he’d like. And before he does, his time will likely be filled to the brim with paperwork he’s been ignoring. Persephone sighs, and stretches, and smiles up at the skyline— no matter how long he is away, the city never seems to truly change. It is a comfort, even if being here means he can’t just shove his paperwork into a trash bin and that either the esteemed Emet-Selch, the honourable Lahabrea, or the obnoxious Halmarut will make him actually do it.Yes, ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓  sighs, returning is both a joy and a burden.
Kudos: 4





	liminal

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i’m still planning on working on ssot eventually but 5.3 gripped me by the balls and refused to let go

He hadn’t intended to stay away from Amaurot for so long, and finally walking among familiar streets again sets a quiet in his soul. It really had been too long— near on four months, this time, and he knows that he’ll have to leave again far sooner than he’d like. And before he does, his time will likely be filled to the brim with paperwork he’s been ignoring. Persephone sighs, and stretches, and smiles up at the skyline— no matter how long he is away, the city never seems to truly change. It is a comfort, even if being here means he can’t just shove his paperwork into a trash bin and that either the esteemed Emet-Selch, the honourable Lahabrea, or the obnoxious Halmarut will make him actually do it. 

Yes, Azem of the Convocation of Fourteen sighs, returning is both a joy and a burden. 

There are plenty of positives to his return. First and foremost, he can sleep in his own bed, amongst his own things, and if anyone tries to remove him from his bed he can glare at them until they go away (unless it is him, and then he may simply melt—). Second, said bed will likely be much warmer than the ones he encountered on the road, if only by virtue of having a second body in it (if he is lucky, and if their schedules overlap, and if he says please—). And third, there is of course his sister here in Amaurot, and by her letters Eurydice has been nothing if not bored without him (and, by her letters, he has been so lonely without him that he’s become even more snappish than usual—). 

But, Persephone admits, there are some detriments as well. The city feels so much more cramped than the more rural areas of their star. He has become used to wide open spaces, over the last four months, and seeing the proud spires of Amaurot filled him with the slightest unease, as though they press down upon him and crowd him into the smallest of spaces. And it is so much louder here, and the people who live in the city recognize his mask without having to actually think about it, which brings a strange distance and reverence he still cannot become accustomed to. 

People outside the city simply ask for his help. People inside ask for his opinions. 

And, of course, there is that wretched paperwork. Even he can admit he’s rather behind on that— over the last four months, he’s studiously avoided actually filling out any of his paperwork, instead just relaying the information needed back to others. If he’s being entirely fair to himself, it isn’t even just a distaste for that part of his job that keeps him from doing it. There’s simply never enough time. There’s always a stray creation wreaking havoc, or some argument that has requested an impartial juror, or even just a farm that doesn’t understand why their soil is no longer viable. There is always someone who needs help and, while he is happy to give it, there are times it runs him ragged. 

Hades, of course, would simply say that was the job he signed up for. And, of course, he would be right. 

Persephone sighs, trying to decide which way to go— home, or to the Capitol, to notify the others he’s returned— when the choice is abruptly taken from him. “Persephone! You’re home, oh my goodness— I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for another week! You didn’t send any messages, I would’ve made sure everyone was here to meet you—“ 

There, in a blur of gray robes and red hair, his twin sister stands before him. How she found him he has no idea, but Eurydice has always had a talent for knowing exactly where her twin is, no matter how hard he tried to hide. The air crackles with ozone, as though she had displaced herself simply to cross the distance more quickly. Knowing her, she probably had. “Oh. I, uh, sent one a few days ago…”

He hadn’t, and they both know he hadn’t. But Eurydice is gracious enough to let the lie pass. “Well, you’re going to have to make do with just me! Lahabrea is taking Orpheus to task again— something about her proposals for creations being ‘absolutely monstrous’ or some nonsense. I think it’s silly. If he doesn’t like her suggestions, he can always just say no!” 

Persephone returns his twin’s graciousness by not pointing out that her wife very rarely takes a simple no for an answer, and that it’s something akin to a miracle that she actually managed to get the position of Halmarut. Though maybe she just argued for long enough that the remainder of the Convocation gave in. At least her creations are under a closer gaze, now. 

He almost doesn’t catch what Eurydice says next, he’s so enamored with the mental image of Orpheus annoying the Convocation into granting her position. “Sorry, what?”

“I said, even Hades has been so busy that he hasn’t slept in almost a week! He keeps coming over to talk with Orpheus about work things until it’s so late I have to kick him out. You know I hate kicking him out, he always makes that face— like he’s trying to prove he doesn’t care, so he’s trying to snarl, but it just kind of looks pathetic. And then he does that wave thing, as though that means he really doesn’t care. I think he’s been lonely.” 

“What, you mean Lahabrea and Nabriales have been such terrible company that he’s actually bothering Orpheus for attention? My, things really have changed.” 

“Persephone!” Her shout grabs the attention of not a few nearby people, and Persephone winces behind his mask at the frowns he can already see underneath hoods. He’s going to be hearing about his sister’s lack of respect for his title again, that’s certain. “You’ve never been gone this long before without coming back! You could’ve at least asked him to come visit you, or asked with his help with something even if you didn’t need it.”

There’s a long pause as he chews on his lip, unsure of what to say. “I mean, I did. At first. Three months ago, I guess. But he said he was busy, and he sounded annoyed—“

“He’s always annoyed! And he’s always busy. That’s never stopped the two of you before. Half the city is gossiping about how sweet it is that Emet-Selch and Azem are always at each other’s side, how they went from childhood rivals to companions. If you looked hard enough, I bet you’d find a betting pool on when the two of you will marry!” 

“It’s not like we’ve announced anything—“ There’s not much of a crowd around them, but Persephone makes a mental note to warn Hades that his sister chided him in public about their relationship. Probably not the best note to return on, truthfully. 

“Ugh! You’re as bad as he is!” Eurydice opens the door to her flat with enough force that he’s surprised the door remains on his hinges— of course she managed to drag him here without him even noticing they’d moved. Her talents are numerous, it is a miracle she had no ambitions for the Convocation. He shudders at that. “Just go take a shower. You’re covered in dirt, and I bet you could use it.” 

There’s a moment when he thinks to argue, to tell his sister that he’s going home to actually get some real rest. But she’s wringing her hands together, and swaying ever so slightly from side to side, and she’s started to worry a hole in her lip. So instead he sighs, and nods, and finally removes his mask, placing it on the small table that sits just inside the flat beside the door. “Just a short one. I do have to report in eventually.”

“You can do that tomorrow. I’ll make up the couch while you’re getting ready— I bet I can get takeout here before you’re even done.”

Ah, well. Persephone grins, dropping his bags to the floor. His bed can wait one more night.


End file.
